The calm before the storm
by Skovko
Summary: Neville walked out of the company earlier that evening and Seth assumed Shannon went with him. To his surprise she shows up at his door, wanting more of what he has given her twice before. After giving each other what they need, truths see the light of day. (Third and last installment of the Storm series. Sequel to "The storm rises" and "The eye of the storm".)


**A/N:**  
 **This is the third and last installment to the Storm series.**  
 **First two parts are "The storm rises" and "The eye of the storm".**

Seth looked surprised as he found Shannon on the other side when he opened the door to his hotel room. It had only been a month since he and Dean had worked together on showing her a good time and earlier that evening Neville had stormed out of the arena angry and Seth just assumed Shannon had gone home with her husband. He didn't question it though but instead twisted a little smirk.

"Shannon," he said calmly. "Would you like to come inside?"  
"Yes," she whispered.

He stepped aside and watched her walk in. That short little dress had him chewing on his bottom lip. Soon enough it would be on the floor. He closed the door and she turned around only to find him all up in her face. He grabbed her and backed her up against the wall. One of his hands quickly found its way under her dress and landed on her panties. They already felt damp and he started rubbing his fingers on the fabric, hoping by the time he was done they would be soaked.

"So you came back for a third round," he stated the obvious.  
"Mmm," she moaned lowly.

He pressed his fingers against her hole, only the fabric from her panties stopping him from getting them inside her.

"Seth," she whispered.  
"I'm here, sexy. What do you need?" He asked.  
"You know what," she answered.  
"But I wanna hear you say it," he said.

He moved his fingers inside her panties, slowly moving them from side to side on her clit, the way he knew she liked it.

"Say it," he ran his tongue up her neck.  
"I want to cum," she said.  
"But do you need to cum?" He asked.  
"God yes, I need it. Fuck, Seth, I need to cum so badly," she begged.

He sped up the pace with his fingers, watching her leaning up against the wall with closed eyes, hearing her moan softly at first and slowly getting louder. He knew it would take a little work to get her over the edge but he also knew he could do it. He had done it before.

"You want me to continue like this until you cum?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whimpered.  
"You want me to eat you out afterwards?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she whispered.  
"Come on, Shannon, now is not the time to be shy. You know I wanna do whatever makes you feel good. So tell me, sexy, you want me to eat your pussy until you scream?" He asked.  
"Yes, please," she begged.  
"And then what?" He asked.  
"I want you to fuck me," she moaned.  
"How?" His teeth scraped over her neck. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you."  
"On my knees," she said.  
"You want me to bend you over and fuck you into oblivion?" He asked.  
"God, yes!" She whimpered.

She placed her hand around his wrist, not to stop him but to tell him she was there. He used his other hand to grab her wrist and quickly caught the other one as well, moving both her arms above her head and pinning them to the wall.

"I'm not gonna lick or fuck you until you cum on my fingers," he said.

Those words were the final push and she cried out while he continued to move his fingers from side to side over her clit, watching her as she came undone. He held still once she seemed to start coming down again, watching her as she opened her eyes and smiled. He moved his fingers from her clit and pushed two of them inside her instead.

"You're fucking soaked," he chuckled. "I love it."

He pulled his fingers out again and sucked them clean in front of her. The look in her eyes told him it turned her on. He took a couple of steps backwards and started opening his pants.

"Get out of your clothes," he said.

They watched each other as they quickly undressed. She stood there naked, waiting for him to take charge again like he always did. She preferred him being in charge since he seemed to know how to do everything right. He moved over to the bed and lied down, crooked his finger at her to come join him.

"Sit on my face, ass towards the wall," he said.

She seemed a little worried and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

"What? Don't tell me you've never done that before," he chuckled.  
"Neville doesn't like that sort of thing," she said.  
"Well, he ain't here right now, is he? So get on my fucking face so I can eat your pussy," he demanded.

She climbed up and straddled his face, not sure how exactly to do it without hurting him. He grabbed her hips and yanked her down, flicking his tongue over her clit, making her moan. He moved a hand up her back and started pushing her forward. She got the hint and leaned forward, taking his dick in her mouth while he continued eating her out. She had never done that before and it turned her on way more than she ever thought it would. His fingers dug into her skin, pressing her down on his face so he could push his tongue against her hard. Everything about it just made her even more horny and she started riding his face while sucking his dick. He held on to her hips, helping her ride his face, and after a while she screamed out in pleasure. He let her ride it out and once her voice was done making all those beautiful noises, he lifted her off and dumped her down next to him.

"Oh god, Seth," she sighed happily.  
"And we're not done yet," he said.

He yanked her up and placed her on all four before moving behind her and pushing into her without warning. A loud moan left her and he grinned to no one as he started thrusting into her. He didn't mind it would take a while to make her cum. That only meant he got to fuck her a bit longer. He kept at it, setting a steady pace, thrusting in hard, making her whimper and moan. He placed a hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her upper body down on the bed. Her moans grew as he now thrust in a little deeper and he kept at it, knowing his reward was within reach. He thrust in harder, feeling how she came undone around his dick, milking him as he allowed himself to cum with her.

"Damn, sexy, you know how to make a man work for it," he chuckled as he pulled out.  
"Sorry," she said.  
"No, it wasn't meant like that. I like that I have to work for it," he smiled at her. "It makes it more fun."

She shook her head. He was one weird man in her eyes but she wasn't complaining. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. When she came back in, he sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. He smiled at her and patted the spot next to him. He had a feeling there was something he needed to know. She sighed and walked over and sat next to him. There was no point in keeping it from him. Everyone would find out soon enough anyway.

"I'm leaving Neville," she said.  
"I figured it was something like that since he walked out tonight and you're still here," he said.  
"He walked out because I told him I want a divorce. It's been a long time coming. I'm not happy with him. When he started talking about leaving the company and expecting me to leave too, I knew I had to leave him. I love my job. It might be boring to many people but I love running around with papers and keeping all you guys in check backstage," she said.  
"And everyone loves you. You're one of the best workers, always ready with a smile and a friendly word. You lift up people's spirits," he said.  
"I'm not leaving him because of you," she said.  
"I know that," he chuckled. "There's no feelings between us. It's just pure lust. We haven't even kissed each other."  
"But you make me feel good," she smirked at him.  
"Oh, do I now?" He laughed.

He pulled her up on his lap so she had her back against him while facing the room. His hand went between her legs and he managed to push his dick inside her again while his fingers played with her. She leaned back against him, moaning and moving, working the best way she could when her feet didn't touch the floor.

"Come on, sexy. One last time. Let's break the record we set last time," he spurred her on. "Cum on my dick. Soak me. Make me feel you cum. Let me hear you cry out again. You're so fucking sexy."

As always his dirty words helped way more than she had ever imagined and he had her cumming a fourth time after a while. He sighed happily before sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

"Seth!" She laughed.  
"Don't worry, I won't mark you," he kissed the spot he had just bitten.  
"Great, now I gotta clean up again," she giggled.  
"You're complaining?" He asked amused.  
"Not one bit," she answered.

She jumped off him again and went back to the bathroom to clean up. He hadn't moved when she came back out, just still sitting on the bed naked, looking at her.

"You should go out with Dean," he suddenly said.  
"What?" She laughed.  
"He likes you and I know you like him too. This last month ever since that night I've noticed how you two always seem to find each other in every arena. You talk and laugh but it's clear you both want more," he said.  
"I... no... I..." She stuttered.  
"Don't lie, sexy. It's okay. You would make a cute couple and you know you'll never be unsatisfied with him," he winked.

She sighed and grabbed her panties from the floor, using the few seconds it took to put them on to think of an answer.

"It's gonna look bad. What will people say about me? Married to Neville and then moving on to Dean and what if people find out about you too? I'll be known as the company slut," she said.  
"No one's gonna know about you and me. Only three people know about it and Dean and I sure won't tell anybody," he said.  
"But... it's weird," she argued.  
"Why? Because you and I fucked? Dean doesn't care about that. And put it this way, if you ever need a third man in the bed to spice things up, you know who to call," he laughed.

She laughed too and grabbed her bra from the floor, putting it on as she thought about it. She did like Dean. She had always liked him but this past month they had been talking more and she had found herself feeling more for him. She just didn't think he felt the same way about her and still Neville was in the picture as well.

"Things are just one big mess right now," she sighed.  
"I know and so does Dean but he's ready to wait. Get your divorce settled and once you're ready, he'll ask you out," he said.  
"You think?" She asked.  
"Oh, I know. The second he finds out you're free and ready, he's gonna be right in front of you," he chuckled. "He's crushing on you hard."

She nodded and found her dress on the floor, slowly putting it on. Dean had feelings for her too and he was willing to wait until everything with Neville was said and done. She found herself smiling.

"You and I, though, this was the last time," she said.  
"I know, sexy," he smirked. "That's why I chose to top it with having you cum four times."  
"You're gonna tell him, aren't you?" She asked.  
"Of course. And knowing Dean, he's gonna do something crazy like trying to make you cum ten times once he finally gets his claws in you," he chuckled.  
"Ten?" She stared at him in disbelief.  
"He's one stubborn son of a bitch and he's very inventive and creative as well so you're in for a whole lot of surprises," he said.  
"Oh god!" She muttered.  
"Yeah, you'll be moaning those two words more times than you can count," he laughed.  
"Shut up!" She laughed too.

She put on her shoes and smiled at him.

"Thanks for showing me that not all men are the same," she said.  
"Anytime, sexy," he winked. "Although it was the last time but still, anytime."


End file.
